


561,600 Minutes

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, but like here's why they broke up, hope i did this justice homie, not requested but also requested by spooky puppy, well i guess this is kind of becky and luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: The only way to get Becky to remove you completely from your life is...





	561,600 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: Lucky by Bif Naked  
>  _My dear,_  
>  _Its time to say I thank god for you._  
>  _I thank god for you in each and every single way._  
>  _And I know, I know, I know, I know, its time_  
>  _To let you know. Time to let you know._  
>  _Time to let you know._  
>  _Time to sit here and say_

Three hundred and ninety days. It took only 390 days for Charlotte Flair to be on Smackdown Live for something to go horribly wrong for Becky. Or… or perhaps it was horribly right. There were too many scenarios and thoughts swirling in Becky’s head as she sat on her way-too-soft-for-her-liking bed and watched the city lights flicker. The orange from the lights was hard on her red and tired eyes. Her soul felt just as heavy.

_“Jesus Becky. It’s me or it’s her. Pick.”_

She never thought that he could have been like that. He was so sweet, his kiss so divine. They had been living together and got a dog together. Maybe that was the breaking point. Maybe that was what made him truly snap. Yet...

7360 hours was all it took. One single event to change the way everything worked. Becky scoffed to herself; if she found out someone had time travel and killed a butterfly she would lock their arm in a safe. This just wasn’t fair. How was she to choose between the love of her life and, well, the love of her life if she was being totally honest with herself. But Charlotte was just her friend, her best friend.

_“Best friends? I get that you’re close but I cannot stand behind behind her and wrestling anymore. It’s not even close. I’m third in your life, if I’m lucky.”_

Of course they were close. They’d come up through NXT together, they were half of the real and true four horsewomen. Becky adored Bayley and Sasha and reveled in any time they got to spend together, but Charlotte was… something else entirely. They were attached at the hip; where ever Becky went, Charlotte was surely close behind. Whenever one was sick, the other was buying soup. Whenever one was celebrating, the other was throwing a party. Whenever one was grieving, the other had quinoa.

_“There’s no ‘us’ anymore. Just… us. The three of us. I never get to see you. Even when you’re at home you’re just… texting her.”_

Becky could still hear the anguish in his voice. She believed deep in her heart that he loved her. And yet all she could feel was the anger lacing his tone when he told her to pick. As if it was that easy, as if Becky knew what she was doing all this time. As if she wasn’t still in love with Luke. As if they hadn’t adopted a gorgeous pupper. As if Charlotte’s face didn’t haunt her at every turn.

_“Why are you making me choose?”_

_“I need to know you love me.”_

She couldn’t; there was simply no way. She had talked about starting a life with Luke. Dogs and cats and, god forbid, kids. She saw the whole house and farm and garage and laughing kids and lazy dogs and…

_“I need to know that I’m important.”_

_“Of course you’re important. You know I love you. Fuck, what do you need me to say?”_

_“No. I need to know I’m more important than_ her.”

It had been hours, but Becky’s blood ran cold. She wanted, no, begged herself to say he was more important. That he still held the top spot in her life, right next to her love of wrestling. He knew he could never overtake that, and thankfully he never tried. But she couldn’t say it and the empty air that hung between them was more telling than anything else.

_“Can’t you both be important? In different ways?”_

He sucked his cheeks in as he always did when he didn’t have a proper answer. But he did, and Becky knew it. And it was high-time she admitted it. Charlotte Flair was always going to be the most important person and-or thing in her life. But wasn’t third place just as good? Charlotte, wrestling, Luke, everything else. 

Becky sighed. It was a consolation prize and Sappho herself knew it. 

_“I’m sorry.”_

Becky’s voice was just a hair above audible; she never looked at him, just heard the door click shut and the heavy silence that followed. And now Becky sat by herself in a pitch black hotel room. Her phone sat lifelessly in her hands. She needed someone or something. She couldn’t fall asleep like this and she couldn’t bear the pain throbbing in her chest. She couldn’t text Luke anymore, as if he was the one she wanted to talk to. As if she trusted her heart, then and now, with anyone else.

_“I need you. Please.”_

It took moments; so quick that Becky wasn’t even sure she had actually text her and wasn’t just dreaming. The light knock at the door was followed immediately by a keycard opening the lock. Finally, a use for having more than one key when checking into a hotel.

“What’s wrong?”

Becky didn’t say a word, just walked into Charlotte’s arms and collapsed. She felt at peace when Charlotte’s fingers were combing her hair.

“Shhhhh it’s okay. I’m here now Becks. I won’t leave.”

Becky’s breath hitched into another lengthy sob. It ripped violently through her. Of course Charlotte wouldn’t leave. When has she ever? 

Charlotte gently pulled Becky towards the bed, holding the sad mop of orange hair in her hands as she sat. Becky wasn’t sure how long they stayed there; maybe it was a minute, maybe five hours. But she felt safe and secure curled in Charlotte’s arms, despite how bad she felt for bawling directly on her shoulders.

“Do you want to talk?” Charlotte asked as Becky’s sobs slowed.

Becky shook her head. How could she tell Charlotte that she was the reason for her break up? That was hardly accurate or fair. There were no words to describe the pain in her chest, and even less to describe how guilty she felt for Charlotte making that pain lighter. Of course, Luke was right. Of course he knew why Becky would never pick anyone over Charlotte.

“I’m here if and when you’re ready. Want me to stay the night?”

Becky’s wild hair flew everywhere. There was nothing she wanted more. As Charlotte gently lay the covers back for Becky to get comfy, and as Becky curled herself into a ball against Charlotte’s side, she’d never faced the reality of her decision. Her guilt had, and would possibly always, weighed her down. She needed to accept it for what it was, for what Charlotte was. For what she hoped Charlotte would be.

“Charlie?”

She could feel Charlotte smile and wrap her arms tighter around Becky’s torso. “Yes?”

“You know that… I’ll always pick you, right?”

“You’re my girl Rebecca Quin, and I’ll never make you choose.”

Becky nuzzled into Charlotte’s sharp shoulders. Fifty-five Smackdown Lives. And all was right with the world.


End file.
